A Nice Cup Of Cockffee
by Sanashiya
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël, et Bucky en a marre de dessiner des sapins dans la mousse des lattes qu'il vend au Starbucks. Alors, pour se détendre, il essaie autre chose : un latte art de pénis en train d'éjaculer. La boisson est à l'origine pour lui, mais son monde est chamboulé quand Natasha la donne à Steve, son client préféré et fantasme ambulant... [Collectif Noname Secret Santa]


Bonne année à tous !

Je vous présente ma participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName, cuvée 2017 ! **JOYEUX NOËL A TOI, LANAE-SENSAAAAATE !** Je suis très heureuse d'avoir écrit pour toi et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce texte te plaira ! :D

Merci aussi à ma géniale lutine **Nalou** et à nos super coordinatrices de ce Secret Santa, **Ongi et Orienter !**

Cette idée a été inspirée par le génial compte instagram _dicklatte_ , que je vous suggère d'aller visiter ! Ou sinon, vous pouvez juste taper "dick latte" sur google images. (J'ai failli mettre une de ces images pour illustrer cette fic, puis je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie que mon compte soit supprimé pour cause d'indécence, donc j'ai oublié l'idée.) Bref, c'était l'idéal pour mélanger mon amour des Coffee Shop AU avec du SMEX SMEX SMEX.

(Je sais, j'ai déjà écrit un texte avec du latte art sur Sherlock, comme quoi je ne me renouvelle pas tellement. MAIS TANT PIS.)

Ce texte n'a pas été bêta-é, donc désolée d'avance pour les éventuels mots oubliés ou fautes d'orthographe !

Et aussi : désolée pour l'horrible jeu de mot du titre. Il risque de changer si j'en trouve un meilleur...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **A Nice Cup Of Cockffee**

.

Bucky n'avait rien contre Noël. Vraiment. Si on omettait le fait que les magasins étaient noirs de monde quand vous alliez faire vos achats, que les radios passaient les mêmes chansons vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, que les pubs à la télé vous faisaient sentir avec insistance que vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous n'aviez pas encore acheté vos cadeaux, que votre mère prévoyait d'inviter toute votre famille éloignée pour le traditionnel repas de Noël qui vous donnait envie de vous tirer une balle dans la tête, et auquel vous finiriez immanquablement assis à côté du grand-oncle Norbert qui vous demanderait pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore marié, ou à côté de la grand-tante Alfreda qui vous offrirait une boîte de chocolats passés depuis deux ans et qui tenterait subrepticement de vous mettre la main sur la cuisse sous la table.

Non, vraiment. À part ça, Bucky aimait bien Noël. Il aimait bien l'ambiance. Le froid, la neige, même (lorsque la ville faisait bien son travail et qu'elle déblayait les trottoirs avant six heures du matin). Il aimait offrir et recevoir des cadeaux. Il aimait les sapins de Noël illuminés qui apparaissaient un peu partout en ville et la joie sur les visages. Il aimait parler de ses traditions de Noël à Natasha et Sam, ses amis, qui étaient également ses collègues au Starbucks où il travaillait.

Il y avait juste trois choses qu'il ne supportait absolument pas au cours de la période de Noël : 1) les pulls tricotés hideux avec un cerf dessus qu'il était obligé de porter sous son tablier de Starbucks, une lubie de son patron Tony (qui n'avait pas d'autre but que de ridiculiser ses employés, Bucky en était certain) ; 2) les clients dudit Starbucks et leur terrifiant manque d'imagination : oui, il _existait_ autre chose que le Gingerbread Latte sur leur carte, bon sang, même pour Noël, comme par exemple le Chestnut Praline Latte, ou le Eggnog Latte (mais Bucky était habitué, de toute façon ; tous les ans, c'était la même chose à Halloween, avec le Pumpkin Spice Latte) ; 3) les décorations de Noël dans la mousse des lattes.

 _Les décorations de Noël dans la mousse des lattes._

C'était ce qui le hérissait le plus, à vrai dire. Tous les jours, il était obligé de faire des sapins, des boules de Noël, des sucres d'orge, des cadeaux emballés. Et Bucky était drôlement bon en latte art, et il aimait ça. Il aurait juste bien voulu faire autre chose. Des galaxies étoilées, par exemple, ou le Faucon Millenium, ou la tête de Gandalf le Blanc. (Il avait jusqu'ici réussi à faire celle d'Einstein et celle de Beetlejuice.) Il avait même proposé de les faire passer aux clients, mais Tony avait refusé sous prétexte que c'était trop _nerd_.

— La tête de Gandalf ? Sérieusement ? avait-il dit. Personne ne saura de qui il s'agit !

— Tout le monde sait qui est Gandalf, avait répondu Bucky, indigné.

— Hé, Peter ! s'était exclamé Tony. Tu sais qui est Gandalf ?

Peter, le jeune collègue de Bucky, s'était retourné, intrigué.

— C'est pas le mage dans ce très très vieux film, là ?

Bucky et Tony avaient échangé un regard horrifié. Ce _très très vieux film._

— Arrête d'embaucher des écoliers, Tony, le gouffre générationnel est trop important.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je vais te prendre au mot.

— Quoi ? Quoi ?! s'était exclamé Peter. C'est pas lui ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony avait donc posé un véto sur ses créations, et Bucky se sentait artistiquement frustré.

Aussi décida-t-il d'une petite baisse de régime pour se faire un latte pour lui-même et y dessiner ce qu'il aurait envie.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait prévu ce qui en sortit.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te poser la question ou pas, marmonna Natasha, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Ne la pose pas, alors.

Malheureusement pour elle, Sam, intrigué par leur conversation, se pencha par-dessus l'autre épaule de Bucky.

— Est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de dessiner un pénis en train d'éjaculer ?

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

— C'est pas mal, hein ? J'avais pas prévu de faire ça, mais ça rend bien. Y'a peut-être un marché de niche là-dedans.

— Pour les pervers, oui, fit remarquer Natasha, imperturbable.

— Avoue que c'est drôle.

Natasha resta de marbre, mais Sam donna un coup de coude réjoui à Bucky (après s'être assuré qu'il avait relevé la main de son œuvre d'art).

— C'est drôle, oui.

— Merci, Sam, dit Bucky en prenant le gobelet tout chaud. Tiens, en gage de ma reconnaissance, je t'offre la première fournée.

Natasha manqua de se mettre à rire, mais conserva in extremis une expression neutre, tandis que Sam prenait la boisson et fixait le latte art d'un air à la fois fasciné et révulsé.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de boire ça.

— Oh, ça va, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment éjaculé dedans.

— Ok, cette fois, tu le reprends, dit Sam en lui rendant le gobelet. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Bucky haussa les épaules et tendit le gobelet à Natasha.

— Tentée ?

— Non merci, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. C'est à toi de goûter à ton œuvre d'art.

— Petits joueurs, marmonna Bucky. Comme vous voulez.

Il s'apprêtait à porter le gobelet à ses lèvres lorsque quelqu'un attira l'attention des trois amis depuis le comptoir.

— Excusez-moi ?

Bucky, qui n'était pas censé boire du café devant les clients, et qui était en plus en charge de la caisse en ce moment, reposa prestement son gobelet sur le comptoir, tandis que les autres retournaient à leur poste.

— Pardon, j'arrive.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son tablier qu'il réalisa que c'était Steve qui se tenait devant lui. Steve, son fameux régulier et client préféré, et accessoirement le plus bel homme du monde, dont il n'avait jamais osé demander le numéro parce que 1) en tant que serveur, il avait lui-même _horreur_ qu'on lui demande son numéro, donc il ne tenait pas à l'infliger à ses clients, 2) Steve venait parfois au café avec une jeune femme magnifiquement belle qui était probablement l'amour de sa vie, et Bucky n'avait pas le courage de se prendre un râteau.

Pourtant, il était trop beau pour être totalement hétéro. La vie aurait été trop injuste, sinon.

Bucky lui adressa un sourire.

— Hello, Steve. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir, aujourd'hui ?

Steve ne venait pas tous les jours, mais au moins une fois par semaine, deux fois dans les bonnes semaines, et son arrivée était toujours le moment que Bucky attendait avec le plus d'impatience – avec son départ, car il avait tout le loisir de mater ces fesses magnifiques lorsque Steve s'en allait. Le mieux, c'était en été, quand il portait des tee-shirts moulants et que son sublime postérieur n'était pas caché par les pans de son manteau bleu comme en hiver. (Mais il était tellement beau dans ledit manteau bleu que Bucky ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.)

— Un café latte, s'il te plaît.

— Ouf, enfin quelqu'un qui ne boit pas de Gingerbread. Merci.

Il fut à deux doigts de rajouter "je t'aime", mais même pour blaguer, ça sonnait tout de même un peu trop vrai. Steve se mit à rire, et Bucky obligea ses genoux à ne pas fondre.

— La période de Noël est difficile ?

— Toujours. Mais ça ne fait rien, on est des guerriers. Est-ce que tu veux autre chose avec ça ?

— Un muffin cheesecake-cranberries, s'il te plaît.

Bucky hocha la tête, prépara le muffin et encaissa Steve ; c'était toujours le moment qu'il aimait le moins, parce que Steve retournait ensuite à sa vie et Bucky à la sienne, mais c'était inscrit dans leur destin : leurs interactions ne pouvaient pas durer plus de trente secondes maximum.

— Natasha va te préparer ta commande, lui sourit Bucky. À bientôt, Steve.

— Merci, Bucky. À bientôt.

Steve se déplaça dans la queue, et Bucky passa au client suivant, beaucoup moins beau et beaucoup moins sympathique que Steve (et qui demanda un Gingerbread Latte, avec lequel Bucky eut envie de l'étouffer).

Lorsque Steve quitta le Starbucks, son sachet à emporter en main, il adressa un dernier petit signe de la main à Bucky, puis se retourna et sortit, ses jolies fesses cachées par son caban beige. Bucky soupira. La vie était décidément trop injuste.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque les clients recommencèrent à se faire épars, il décida d'aller enfin savourer son latte éjaculatoire.

Sauf que le gobelet avait disparu.

— Natasha ? Où est mon gobelet ?

Natasha se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

— Ton gobelet ?

— Mon gobelet ! Avec mon latte art d'éjaculation !

Il avait parlé trop fort ; quelques clients se retournèrent, éberlués, et Bucky se mit à rougir. Natasha lui adressa un sourire narquois. Bucky était persuadé qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

— Oh, Bucky, mince, quelle idiote. Je crois bien que je l'ai donné à un client.

— _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Bucky. Comment ça ?

— C'était une telle œuvre d'art, ça aurait été triste que personne n'en profite, non ?

Bucky avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans la poitrine. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Et tu l'as donné à…

— Oh là là, fit Natasha en faisant mine de réfléchir. Qui était la première personne à t'avoir commandé un latte, déjà ? Ah, oui… Je crois bien que c'était un certain Steve.

Bucky déglutit.

Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais parlé de son attirance terrible envers Steve à Natasha, mais celle-ci avait des rayons X à la place des yeux, et il était certain qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

— Tu plaisantes, dit-il d'une voix faible.

— Oh, Bucky, je suis vraiment désolée. Je croyais que tu voulais en faire profiter les clients.

— Nat, dit Bucky en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. Si Tony apprend ça, je vais me faire virer.

Pire, que dirait Steve lorsqu'il enlèverait le couvercle et découvrirait un latte art de bite en train de balancer la sauce ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de s'y tromper : c'était bien une queue, avec deux couilles poilues, des belles gouttes de sperme en forme de cœur, et même une petite veine qui saillait. Du grand art.

De l'art qui allait le faire virer.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

— Tony ne va pas te virer, Bucky. Comment il le saurait ?

— Et si Steve vient porter plainte ?! Et s'il vient lui en parler ? Natasha, tu lui as refilé un latte avec un _pénis en train d'éjaculer_ dessiné dessus ! Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait nous poursuivre en justice ?!

— Steve ne ferait jamais ça, dit Natasha.

Mais elle paraissait moins sûre d'elle, d'un coup, ce qui ne manqua pas d'affoler Bucky.

— Oh mon dieu, balbutia Bucky, oh mon dieu, c'est la fin. Je suis mort. Je vais me faire virer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam en arrivant à côté d'eux.

— Natasha a refilé ma bite en train d'éjaculer à Steve ! beugla Bucky (en s'attendant encore une fois des regards réprobateurs ou amusés de la part des clients).

— Oh, dit Sam. C'est embêtant.

— Tu te fais trop de souci, dit Natasha d'une voix ferme. Steve ne viendra pas porter plainte.

— Si tu pouvais juste m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu as fait ça, exigea Bucky d'une voix sévère.

— Parce que j'ai eu pitié de vous deux en voyant que ça n'avançait pas entre vous, tout simplement.

— Alors là, c'est sûr que ça va faire avancer les choses. Si tu t'imagines qu'il va revenir après ça. Et de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que ça ferait _avancer les choses entre nous ?_ C'est toi qui étais censée lui préparer son latte. Il pensera que ça vient de _toi._

— Oh non, dit Natasha avec un sourire mutin. J'ai écrit "de la part de Bucky" sur le gobelet.

Bucky et Sam écarquillèrent les yeux.

— Ok. Je suis définitivement, complètement fichu.

— Écoute, si Steve vient se plaindre, je dirai que c'était de ma faute. Je dirai même que c'est moi qui ai fait le latte art, si tu veux, proposa Natasha.

— Tony saura que c'est moi ! s'écria Bucky. Il essaie toujours de m'empêcher de dessiner Gandalf. Il sera ravi de voir dans quelle direction j'ai évolué.

— Oh, arrête de dramatiser, soupira Natasha. C'est pas la fin du monde.

Mais c'était probablement la fin du monde, quoi qu'elle en dise.

.

Bucky passa la nuit sans dormir. Il était persuadé que lorsqu'il se pointerait le lendemain au Starbucks, Tony saurait tout et le virerait sur-le-champ.

Mais contre toute attente, lorsqu'il se présenta au travail, avec des cernes profonds comme des valises, Tony le regarda des pieds à la tête et haussa un sourcil.

— T'as fait la fête cette nuit ?

De toute évidence, il n'était pas encore au courant, mais c'était probablement aujourd'hui que tout allait se jouer. Steve reviendrait et demanderait à lui parler et se plaindrait et Bucky serait viré.

Le pire, c'était que ce n'était même pas le pire. Le _pire,_ c'était que Natasha avait ruiné toutes les maigres chances que Bucky avait avec Steve, parce que d'accord, peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour se plaindre, mais il risquait aussi de ne plus revenir du tout. Et Bucky pouvait bien supporter l'idée de se faire virer en pleine période de Noël, il pouvait supporter l'idée de se faire vertement remonter les bretelles et _peut-être_ poursuivre en justice (bon dieu, même s'il espérait que non), mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de travailler quotidiennement dans un Starbucks où Steve ne venait plus pour éclairer sa semaine. C'était trop triste.

Ce jour-là, il s'en tint sagement aux sapins, aux cadeaux et aux boules de Noël, et même Natasha n'osa pas le taquiner à ce sujet. Elle finit même par lui dire qu'elle était désolée, et Bucky haussa les épaules.

— Redis-le moi quand Steve portera plainte.

Mais le premier jour s'écoula, et Steve ne vint pas. Bucky en était à la fois soulagé et terriblement inquiet, mais il avait passé une si mauvaise nuit la veille qu'il s'endormit tout de même, épuisé.

Le lendemain, c'était son jour de congé, mais il avait demandé à Sam (le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance, _apparemment_ ) de veiller au grain pour lui. Sam, qui prenait la chose à cœur, lui envoyait des rapports toutes les heures. Les messages étaient déclinés avec une infinité de variations, mais toujours sur le même fond : _Pas de Steve._

Mais le soir, alors qu'il redoutait d'aller au travail le lendemain, Natasha lui envoya un message.

 _Trouvé quelque chose._

Et un lien attaché. Bucky cliqua dessus.

— Oh mon dieu, bafouilla-t-il.

Heureusement qu'il était assis, sinon il serait tombé. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en train de boire, sinon il aurait tout recraché.

C'était _son_ latte, _son_ dessin de pénis en pleine jouissance, là, sur Instagram. Éberlué, il regarda la photo, incrédule. La légende annonçait " _Meilleur Latte Art de New York. #latteart #créativité #originalité_ ".

Bucky cligna des yeux. L'image avait été postée par un certain _Captain_SGR._ Bucky ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de Steve, mais vu la photo du gobelet, personne d'autre ne pouvait se cacher derrière le pseudonyme. Lorsqu'il navigua sur le compte pour voir les autres photos, il y découvrit en majorité des clichés d'art, et parfois quelques images de la magnifique brune aux lèvres rouges, ce qui manqua de l'achever.

 _Il trouve que c'est le "meilleur latte art de New York". Je crois qu'on arrivera à échapper aux poursuites ou au licenciement,_ ajouta Natasha.

Bucky ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou profondément déprimé. Il ne pouvait même pas suivre le compte, car son pseudo à lui, _TheWinterSoldier_ , était rempli de selfies (c'était dans ces cas-là qu'on regrettait sa vanité) et il ne voulait pas passer pour un vil stalker, mais il passa tout de même la soirée à regarder les photos de (celui qui était probablement) Steve. Il n'y en avait pas une seule de lui-même. Le monde était vraiment trop cruel.

.

Steve ne vint pas le lendemain, mais le surlendemain. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit débarquer l'homme qui occupait ses pensées quasiment non-stop depuis cinq jours, Bucky, qui se demandait s'il serait content de le revoir ou plutôt nerveux, eut la réponse à sa question : il était absolument terrifié.

Ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de la caisse, cette fois, mais Peter ; il fallut donc attendre un temps interminable pour que le gobelet encore vide de latte de Steve arrive devant lui et qu'il le prépare, en faisant un magnifique sapin sur la mousse et en prenant bien soin de refermer le tout avec un couvercle.

Lorsqu'il eut fini la boisson, il la tendit à Steve, terrifié au point d'être incapable de dire un mot. Steve s'en chargea pour lui.

— Hello, Bucky, dit-il en souriant.

Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour l'horreur qu'il avait emmenée avec lui la fois dernière, à en voir son expression toujours aussi amicale, mais Bucky sentait une goutte de sueur lui couler dans le dos.

Puis Steve ouvrit le couvercle de son gobelet.

— Quel dessin, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Bucky se sentait littéralement écrasé par la honte. Écarlate, il balbutia :

— É… Écoute, Steve, je suis vraiment désolé pour la fois dernière…

— Le latte art ? sourit Steve.

 _Quoi d'autre ?_ pensa Bucky.

— Oui. C'était… C'était juste une plaisanterie, quelque chose que j'avais fait pour moi, je comptais le boire, je ne pensais pas que Natasha te le donnerait, bon dieu, j'ai tellement honte…

Le sourire de Steve disparut, mais Bucky était tellement paniqué qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

— Ah bon, répondit Steve, c'était une blague, alors ? Tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Bucky, horrifié. Je ne suis pas aussi taré. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des poursuites judiciaires sur le dos.

Steve lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Je n'aurais pas porté plainte, enfin, Bucky. J'ai trouvé ça drôle.

— Oui, soupira Bucky. Quelque part, je suppose que j'ai de la chance que ce soit à toi que Natasha l'ait refilé, et pas à un autre client moins compréhensif. Mais c'est toi qui as été le premier à commander un latte après que j'aie fait le mien, alors… coup de bol.

Il ne mentionna pas que Natasha n'aurait probablement pas fait le même coup si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Steve. Mieux valait que celui-ci pense que c'était un pur hasard.

Steve le fixa un instant, puis referma le couvercle de son latte et le remit dans son sac en papier marron.

— Coup de bol, oui, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Au revoir, Bucky.

— Au revoir, Steve, répondit Bucky, un peu étonné par son départ précipité.

Lorsque le blond fut sorti de la boutique, Natasha apparut derrière Bucky en secouant la tête.

— Ooooh, Barnes, soupira-t-elle, dire que je me plie en quatre pour faire avancer les choses entre vous, et toi, tu gâches tout. C'est _terriblement_ frustrant.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Bucky en se tournant vers elle.

— Donc tu ne fais même pas exprès d'être aveugle, c'est inné chez toi. Fascinant.

— Natasha, tu commences à m'énerver. Soit tu me dis de quoi tu parles, soit tu retournes bosser et tu me fiches la paix.

Natasha poussa un profond soupir (mais Bucky vit qu'elle tirait tout de même un énorme plaisir de la situation).

— Il était _content_ de croire que tu lui avais fait ce latte exprès. Il attend un _signe_ de ta part.

Cette fois, Bucky ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Quoi ? N'importe quoi, Nat ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un type comme Steve attende de _ma_ part ?

— Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir, récemment ?

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il était mignon, certes, mais Steve était… Steve.

— En plus, il a une petite copine, ajouta-t-il. Tu l'as probablement déjà vue. La brune magnifique qui vient parfois avec lui.

— Oui, Peggy. Je sais de source sûre qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble.

— Ah oui ? Comment ?

— Parce qu'elle est venue pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours avec son _véritable_ petit ami. _Daniel,_ apparemment. C'est moi qui ai pris les noms sur leurs boissons.

Bucky en resta bouche bée.

— P… Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un ami…

— Le genre d'amitié que tu rêverais d'avoir avec Steve, à en juger par la façon dont elle avait sa langue dans la bouche du Daniel en question.

Le cœur de Bucky se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Peggy n'était pas sa petite amie. Steve était (peut-être) _libre._

— S'il attendait vraiment un signe de ma part, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a jamais rien dit, au lieu de me le faire comprendre tout bêtement ?

— Pourquoi _toi,_ tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ?

— Parce que je pensais qu'il avait une copine ! En plus, c'est un _client._ Si je me mets à draguer les clients, je risque de me faire virer.

— Et toi, tu es un serveur. Il se dit peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de plus désagréable pour un serveur que de se faire draguer par un client.

— On est dans une impasse, alors.

— Vous êtes deux immenses imbéciles, c'est tout. Dessine-lui un pénis en train d'éjaculer dans son prochain latte, et il sera aux anges.

Bucky la fixa, incertain. Il avait toujours la peur de sa vie de se prendre un râteau, mais… C'était vrai que Steve avait eu l'air déçu en voyant le sapin.

Ça se tentait.

.

Bien entendu, ce fut au moment où Bucky se décida à agir que Steve arrêta de venir. Bucky gardait espoir jusqu'à la dernière minute de chaque journée, et à chaque fois qu'il devait retourner le panneau "fermé" sur la porte, il poussait un profond soupir.

— Peut-être qu'il est parti se prendre une bite ailleurs, puisque tu as refusé de lui en fournir une, dit Natasha d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

— Je n'ai pas _refusé,_ puisqu'il n'a pas demandé. Et d'abord, si tu ne lui avais pas donné _mon_ latte, à la base, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

— Et la situation aurait été tellement moins drôle.

 _Drôle._ Ha ! Steve ne venait plus. Bucky ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. C'était même _l'inverse_ de drôle. Si Bucky savait où Steve travaillait/habitait (il venait au moins une fois par semaine, il devait donc être basé dans le voisinage), il lui aurait peut-être même apporté un gobelet lui-même, mais bien entendu, il ne savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait de Steve, c'était son nom. Et qu'il faisait de la peinture, apparemment, à en croire son compte Instagram. Difficile de partir de ces deux caractéristiques pour le retrouver dans cette bonne vieille grosse pomme.

— Arrête de soupirer tout le temps, s'irrita Natasha au bout d'une semaine, ça me tape sur les nerfs ! Peut-être qu'il est parti en voyage. Et s'il ne vient plus, c'est pas la fin du monde. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre sur qui fantasmer.

C'était tout le problème. Des types sur qui fantasmer, le Starbucks où travaillait Bucky en regorgeait. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un ou deux types absolument canonissimes passent la porte d'entrée, et parfois même se mettent à flirter avec lui pendant qu'il préparait leur café. Mais Steve était différent. Il n'était pas juste beau, il était gentil, intelligent, rayonnant, et Bucky n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux, c'était débile, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il était peut-être bien en train de tomber amoureux quand même.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Steve passer la porte du Starbucks, trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il récupérait les gobelets abandonnés et lavait les tables, il se précipita vers Sam, qui était en charge de préparer les boissons.

— Sam, murmura-t-il très bas, par pitié, par pitié, laisse-moi prendre ta place pendant deux minutes, le temps que Steve passe.

Sam haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien ; il prit le torchon humide que lui tendait Bucky et alla laver les tables à sa place, ce dont Bucky lui fut férocement reconnaissant.

Steve arriva de l'autre côté du comptoir avant que son gobelet vide n'ait atteint Bucky (qui se retrouva donc à préparer le Gingerbread Latte de la personne précédente, _urgh_ ).

— Hello, Steve, dit-il en levant les yeux du sapin qu'il était en train de dessiner dans la mousse.

— Hello, Bucky.

Steve souriait, mais il ne rayonnait pas comme d'habitude, et Bucky se demanda si c'était à cause de lui, et de ce qui s'était passé la fois dernière.

 _Arrête ton char, Barnes, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi._

De toute façon, il y avait un moyen très simple de s'en assurer.

Lorsque le gobelet de Steve arriva devant lui, Bucky avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'il arrivait à le sentir jusque dans ses pieds. Avant de verser la boisson, il inclina le gobelet et inscrivit au feutre noir, sous le prénom de Steve, son numéro de téléphone et quelques mots supplémentaires.

 _Appelle-moi (si tu veux)_.

 _Bucky._

Puis, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler, il remplit le gobelet et dessina sur le dessus un magnifique membre érigé, deux beaux testicules poilus, et un jet de sperme dynamique ; il alla même jusqu'à rajouter de la mousse sur le côté du gobelet, jusqu'au rebord, pour donner un effet de relief magnifique et absolument obscène. Il dessina ensuite sur le côté des étoiles et une petite planète Saturne, pour illustrer le septième ciel, et referma le tout avec un couvercle.

Et, enfin, il le tendit à Steve.

— Voilà.

Il était tellement stressé que c'était un miracle que sa voix parvienne à sortir de sa gorge. Steve lui adressa un sourire un peu vide et prit le gobelet.

— Merci. À la prochaine, Bucky.

Bucky hocha la tête, un sac de nœuds dans l'estomac, et le regarda quitter le Starbucks.

Le sort en était jeté.

Le reste de son service fut absolument horrible, car il y avait tellement de clients qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de sortir son portable de sa poche pour vérifier s'il y avait des appels en absence.

Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être que Steve avait bu le latte sans même soulever le couvercle, et il avait raté l'œuvre d'art. (Bon sang, Bucky aurait dû en prendre une photo avant de lui donner. Il l'avait tellement bien réussie.) Peut-être qu'il l'avait vue, mais qu'il ne comptait pas donner suite.

Lorsque le service de Bucky prit fin, à 17h, la première chose qu'il fit dans les vestiaires, avant même d'enlever son tablier, fut de sortir son portable de sa poche.

Il y avait un message d'un numéro inconnu.

C'était une photo de son latte art, accompagné du message : _Encore plus réussi que le précédent. Une autre erreur de destinataire ?_

Bucky s'accroupit contre son casier et prit une profonde inspiration, les mains tremblantes.

Lorsqu'il eut repris son calme, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il enregistra Steve dans ses contacts et répondit : _Non. Celui-là a été remis à la bonne personne._

Après l'envoi, il attendit le retour de Steve, mais son portable resta désespérément silencieux, et au bout de cinq minutes, Bucky se releva en soupirant, enleva son tablier, son horrible chandail de Noël avec un cerf dessus, passa son pull gris, son écharpe à rayures, et son manteau noir en laine. Il détacha ses cheveux, qu'il attachait toujours en chignon pour le travail, et ressortit des vestiaires.

— Bonne soirée, lança-t-il à Natasha et Sam, qui finissaient plus tard.

Natasha le retint en lui prenant le bras.

— Alors ? Je t'ai vu inscrire ton numéro sur le gobelet.

Bucky lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

— Bonne soirée, Natasha.

— Hé ! s'exclama celle-ci en le voyant s'éloigner. Tu pourrais me raconter, au moins ! Tout ça, c'est grâce à moi !

Sans se retourner vers elle, il agita la main, et sortit du café, où une bourrasque de vent glacial fit voler ses cheveux. Bucky leva le nez vers le ciel ; la neige s'était mise à tomber, en flocons très fins. Il le regarda voltiger un instant, son sourire caché par son écharpe, quand quelqu'un s'arrêta à côté de lui.

— Bucky, dit une voix douce.

Bucky se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

— Steve ?

C'était la première fois que Bucky le voyait d'aussi près, sans qu'ils ne soient séparés par l'immanquable comptoir. Steve portait son caban bleu foncé et une écharpe beige, et ses yeux clairs pétillaient en regardant Bucky.

— Merci pour le latte art.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Bucky, surpris. Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

— J'habite à côté, dit Steve. Quand tu m'as répondu, je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu avais fini ton service. Je suis venu voir si je te voyais sortir. Coup de bol.

— Coup de bol, répéta Bucky, éberlué.

Puis il se rappela qu'il se tenait devant un homme à qui il avait dessiné un pénis en érection dans un latte quelques heures plus tôt, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Steve, l'odieux connard, le regarda flamber d'embarras avec une sorte d'avidité dans les yeux.

— Je crois que tu as don pour dessiner des pénis dans la mousse des lattes, dit Steve, sans cesser de le fixer avec attention. Tu devrais en prendre des photos et les exposer.

Le cerveau de Bucky avait tellement de mal à appréhender la présence de Steve juste devant lui qu'il dut lutter pour trouver une réponse.

— Je préfère les réserver pour des gens spéciaux.

Mais ce fut la bonne, à en juger par la façon dont Steve le regarda, comme s'il avait envie de le déshabiller là, au milieu de la rue, et de lui faire l'amour devant les passants. S'il ne faisait pas si froid, Bucky n'aurait peut-être même pas protesté.

Steve, bien sûr, ne fit pas un geste pour le déshabiller – mais, en revanche, il se pencha vers lui, posa ses mains sur les joues de Bucky, et l'embrassa.

Oh. _Oh,_ bon dieu.

Il avait encore le goût du café que Bucky lui avait servi avant son départ sur le bout de la langue, et Bucky oublia la neige, il oublia le froid, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Steve et ses lèvres.

Lorsque Steve se recula, Bucky le fixa, incrédule.

— Je me demandais si tu aimais juste la bite juste dans la mousse des cafés ou en vrai aussi, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et devint aussitôt écarlate.

— Je veux dire, euh, enfin… Je…

Steve le regarda pendant cinq longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, puis il éclata de rire.

— Oh mon dieu, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Bucky.

Puis il le regarda plus sérieusement, et ajouta :

— Si tu veux en être certain, on peut aller chez moi.

Bucky le regarda, bouche bée, et Steve se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, brusquement mal à l'aise.

— Si tu ne veux pas…

— Si. Si. Je veux, coupa Bucky aussitôt. Je _veux._

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu, ou même imaginé, mais il ne protesta pas un quart de seconde lorsque Steve lui prit la main et l'entraîna chez lui, à quelques rues de là.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Steve en le claquant contre la porte de son appartement pour l'embrasser. Je ne fais jamais ça, d'habitude. Ramener quelqu'un pour du sexe alors qu'on se connaît à peine.

— On se connaît, murmura Bucky. Je sais que tu prends du latte avec deux shots de café l'hiver et des smoothies à la mangue l'été quand tu passes après avoir fait ton jogging. Tu aimes les muffins cheesecake-cranberries et tu es un artiste. Tu peins des tableaux.

Steve se recula pour le fixer, éberlué.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Il se peut que je te suive sur Instagram. Peut-être.

— Oh, bon sang, marmonna Steve. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné ton numéro avant ?

— Je pensais que tu sortais avec Peggy.

— Hein ?! Oh mon dieu, mais pas du tout, c'est juste une amie !

— Maintenant, je sais. Enfin, j'espère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dirait de te voir avec la langue dans ma bouche, sinon. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais recommencer…

Steve ne se fit pas prier et lui coupa aussitôt la parole en capturant ses lèvres. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Bucky, quand il était parti de chez lui ce matin, que c'était comme ça que sa journée se terminerait, il lui aurait ri au nez.

En l'occurrence, il remerciait fermement qui de droit là-haut.

— Moi non plus, murmura-t-il pendant que Steve l'entraînait vers sa chambre, je ne fais pas ça. Je ne couche pas avec le premier venu.

Enfin. Si, parfois. Régulièrement, même. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Steve lui sourit. Il n'était probablement pas dupe, mais il sourit tout de même, avant de se pencher pour embrasser le cou de Bucky, puis de le pousser sur le lit.

Puis il enleva son manteau et son pull. Bucky déglutit. Il n'avait plus vu ces pecs depuis l'automne dernier, et on pouvait dire qu'ils lui avaient sacrément manqué. Il brûlait d'envie de les toucher.

Oh, bon dieu. Il _pouvait,_ maintenant.

— Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me déshabilles du regard, dit Steve, mais je crois que je préférerais que tu me déshabille _réellement._

Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Bucky, dont le cerveau disjoncta pendant un bref instant – une fois remis de ses émotions, il tendit les mains et glissa ses doigts sous le bas du tee-shirt (extrêmement moulant) de Steve. Il prit bien son temps pour retirer le tee-shirt, et en profita pour caresser ses abdos si fermes et son torse (bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé, il lui aurait presque fallu un soutif, et il valait mieux que Bucky arrête de penser à ça immédiatement où il allait jouir dans son caleçon). Lorsque l'encombrant morceau de tissu passa enfin au-dessus de sa tête, Bucky couina légèrement devant la vision de rêve qui s'offrait à lui. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu un plus beau corps. Steve allait devenir sa nouvelle divinité. Il prierait devant tous les jours et lui offrirait ses offrandes (des lattes avec des bites dessinées dans la mousse).

Steve le fixa, à moitié excité, à moitié embarrassé.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-il en tendant les mains vers Bucky.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question, répondit Bucky, qui avait du mal à aligner trois mots cohérents dans son cerveau.

Steve lui enleva son écharpe, puis son manteau, et son pull, à la fois fébrilement et sensuellement. Le cœur de Bucky cognait dans sa poitrine ; c'était bien la première fois que ça lui faisait un tel effet de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus que leurs pantalons entre eux, Steve se pencha et lui embrassa le torse.

— Quand j'ai vu ton premier dessin dans la mousse, cette fois-là, chuchota-t-il tout en parsemant de baisers le ventre de Bucky, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer. Surtout que Natasha m'avait dit que c'était de ta part.

Cette idiote de Natasha. Mais Bucky ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, en cet instant précis. Il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air, et elle était encore au Starbucks en train de servir des Gingerbread Lattes à des crétins de clients. L'idée le fit sourire.

— J'ai cru que j'allais me faire virer, murmura-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. J'ai cru que tu allais me prendre pour un pervers et que tu ne reviendrais plus. Ça, c'était l'horreur.

Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser, et défit prestement la ceinture du pantalon de Bucky en même temps.

— Bien sûr que si, je serais revenu. C'était la première fois que je me disais que j'avais peut-être une chance avec toi.

Bucky manqua de s'étouffer.

— Pardon ? Tu veux dire que… que tu voulais avoir une chance avec moi ?

— Je ne suis même pas tellement fan de café, répondit Steve. Je venais exprès pour toi.

— Depuis six mois ?! Mais… Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'exclama Bucky. On aurait pu gagner tellement de temps…

— Je t'ai entendu dire à Sam un jour que tu détestais quand les clients te draguaient. Du coup, je n'ai jamais osé. Tu n'as jamais paru particulièrement intéressé non plus.

— Oooh, bordel, lâcha Bucky en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Natasha, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi. Heureusement que tu étais là.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Steve.

— C'est vrai que quand les autres clients me draguent, ça m'énerve, avoua Bucky. Mais toi, Steve… C'est toi.

Steve le contempla en silence pendant un instant avant de capturer sa bouche et de l'embrasser passionnément.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on parle un peu moins et qu'on agisse un peu plus ? murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

— Ok, murmura Bucky faiblement.

Leurs pantalons ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements, et Bucky, en voyant Steve en simple caleçon (déjà largement distendu par son érection en dessous) se demanda quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait enfin de s'extasier devant son corps. L'avantage, c'était que la fascination semblait partagée.

Lorsqu'il posa les mains sur les hanches de Steve, celui-ci lâcha un gémissement qui fit complètement éclater tous les neurones dans la tête de Bucky.

— Oh, bon dieu, murmura-t-il.

C'était impossible de tenir plus longtemps ; il fit tomber Steve sur le lit et grimpa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air rayonnant, et Bucky songea qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils commencent sérieusement, où il allait jouir avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il enleva le caleçon de Steve, qui leva complaisamment les hanches pour l'aider, et se pencha pour goûter à son torse musclé.

— Tu devrais être interdit par la loi, murmura-t-il contre ses pectoraux. Tu devrais être illégal.

— Pas plus illégal que toi, rétorqua Steve avec un sourire.

— Oh, Stevie, ne sois pas aveugle.

— 10/10 à chaque œil, murmura Steve.

Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et exhala un soupir lorsque Bucky commença à rôder au niveau de son entrejambe.

— J'ai envie de goûter à chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, murmura Bucky. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

— J'ai une petite idée, moi…

Bucky rendit à Steve son sourire, et sans rien ajouter, glissa le bout de la langue sur son érection. La respiration de Steve se fit aussitôt plus laborieuse, mais il ne protesta pas.

D'habitude, Bucky préférait recevoir les fellations que de les faire, mais il était sincère quand il disait qu'il avait envie de goûter à tout le corps de Steve, et il savourait, lui aussi. Steve avait le goût du gel douche ; est-ce qu'il avait prévu qu'ils en arriveraient là, où est-ce que c'était une heureuse coïncidence ? Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû l'imiter avant qu'ils ne se lancent, mais tant pis ; il aurait préféré mourir que d'arrêter maintenant.

— Ah, Bucky…

Steve avait la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, les mains agrippant les draps, une jambe relevée et l'autre qui tombait sur le côté du lit, et Bucky n'était pas peintre, mais il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le dessiner dans toute sa volupté ; et il n'était pas photographe, mais il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir immortaliser sa beauté pleine de sensualité.

Puis sa langue glissa encore plus bas, et Steve poussa un cri surpris et se redressa à moitié pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

— Donne-moi un oreiller, dit Bucky sans répondre à la question qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

Steve obéit à son ordre sans discuter, et lorsque Bucky lui suréleva le bassin pour le lécher plus facilement, il lâcha un gémissement d'extase.

— Bucky, murmura-t-il. Ta langue… Bon dieu, ta langue…

Sa langue s'appliquait à lui faire ressentir le plus de sensations possible, et quand il vit Steve se cambrer sur les draps, il eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

— Arrête de me torturer et prends-moi, finit par dire Steve d'une voix pantelante. Je tiens plus, là…

Ce n'était pas plus mal, parce que Bucky non plus ; il avait dû baisser son caleçon car son érection frottait douloureusement contre le tissu, et lorsqu'il se redressa, il l'enleva entièrement.

— Capote et lubrifiant ? demanda-t-il.

Steve roula sur les draps pour atteindre la table de chevet, et Bucky fut absolument incapable de résister à la vue de ses jolies fesses rebondies devant lui, et se pencha à nouveau pour recommencer ce qu'il était en train de faire un instant plus tôt. Steve oublia aussitôt la table de chevet et se cambra avec un gémissement.

— Capotes, finit par murmurer Bucky en se relevant après quelques minutes.

Il n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à ce qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il s'enfoncerait entre ces fesses, et chaque seconde supplémentaire lui paraissait durer mille ans ; heureusement, Steve lui tendit le lubrifiant et les capotes.

Lorsqu'il enfonça un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de Steve, celui-ci mordit les draps. Bucky sourit.

— Fais-moi entendre ta voix, Steve, pas la peine de l'étouffer dans ton oreiller. Ça m'excite.

Steve releva donc la tête. Ses respirations, ses gémissements, ses petits cris étaient si torrides qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir les enregistrer pour se les repasser chez lui chaque fois qu'il en aurait eu envie. Après tout, aussi géniale que soit la soirée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils recommencent – c'était le principe d'un coup d'un soir. Ça ne durait _qu'un soir._

L'idée provoquait en lui une tristesse qu'il préférait ne pas examiner de trop près, et il se concentra sur Steve, et sur les trois doigts qu'il avait en lui, à présent.

— Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, murmurait celui-ci, les yeux fermés. C'est tellement bon… Continue…

— Tu veux que je passe à la suite, Steve ?

— Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… Dépêche-toi…

Bucky lui laissa donc le soin d'ouvrir le plastique du préservatif, qui glissait entre ses doigts coulants de lubrifiant, et l'enfila sur lui-même avec la sensation d'avoir négligé son propre plaisir pendant trop longtemps.

Heureusement, il était sur le point d'y remédier.

Steve était toujours allongé sur le ventre, et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir changer de position. Bucky se pencha et lui embrassa la nuque.

— Tu veux rester comme ça ? murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Steve tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

— Finalement, non, dit-il en se remettant sur le dos. Je préfère autant te regarder, ce serait dommage de rater une si belle vue.

— Charmeur, sourit Bucky avant de l'embrasser.

Les cils de Steve faisaient trois kilomètres de long, nota-t-il ; un détail qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Ses yeux étaient terriblement bleus, et ils l'observaient comme s'ils voulaient le faire tomber à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Bucky garda le regard fixé sur eux pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, et c'était comme de tomber dans le vide. C'était comme de tomber amoureux.

— Bucky, murmura Steve.

Sa peau sentait bon le propre, et son odeur à lui, et Bucky embrassa l'arrondi de son épaule avant de le mordre doucement, puis il glissa dans le creux de son cou.

— C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, dit Steve avec un petit soupir de bonheur.

Bucky se redressa pour le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu l'avais imaginé ?

— À ton avis ? Je t'ai mentalement sauté dessus le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

— Aww, Steve, c'est tellement romantique.

Malgré son ton plein d'humour, son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. _Danger, danger, danger,_ lui criait son cerveau.

Bucky essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, et il se trouvait justement que Steve était nu comme un ver sous lui ; il préféra diriger toute son attention là-dessus.

Steve avait raison, tout de même. C'était mieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Surtout lorsque Steve le fit rouler sur le lit et commença à le chevaucher, ses yeux intenses fixés sur lui, et Bucky se demanda s'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Il sentait les battements rapides de son palpitant dans ses tempes, et il aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas simplement à cause de l'exercice.

— Oh, putain, marmonna Steve, les yeux fermés.

— Langage, murmura Bucky.

Steve lâcha un petit rire.

— Sérieusement ?

— Non, souffla Bucky. Continue à dire des gros mots si tu veux. Je trouve ça hyper excitant.

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit, et il déballa une litanie de "Bordel de merde", de "Bucky, baise-moi", et d'autres salacités qui amenèrent Bucky au bord de l'orgasme en un rien de temps. Il agrippa les hanches de Steve et donna de puissants coups de reins, complètement haletant. Steve, toujours au-dessus de lui, était cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, et ne retenait pas ses cris.

— Aaah… Bucky… Putain, c'est trop bon, c'est trop bon…

Puis le cerveau de Bucky fut brusquement submergé de lumière blanche, et il devint sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas son orgasme éblouissant. Il avait envie de rester là, dans cette félicité absolue, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais la vague blanche se retira, et Bucky ouvrit les yeux, sonné, et il découvrit Steve au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait, l'air béat de satisfaction. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Bucky glissa ses mains contre son cou, dans ses cheveux, et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas se dire " _et maintenant ?"_

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder chez ses coups d'un soir. Mais l'idée de quitter l'appartement de Steve lui retournait l'estomac, et il décida d'attendre un peu, pour voir si Steve allait le jeter dehors.

Évidemment, Steve ne le jeta pas dehors. Il lui proposa de prendre une douche avec lui, ce que Bucky accepta avec joie, et ils refirent l'amour sous le jet d'eau, avec Steve à l'intérieur de lui, cette fois, et bon dieu, Bucky n'avait pas la moindre envie de le quitter, il voulait rester là, chez lui, dormir dans ses draps, dans ses bras, et si possible jusqu'à la fin des temps, et l'idée le remplissait de terreur. Bucky était expert en histoires d'un soir, mais dès que ça devenait plus sérieux, il était projeté loin, très loin de sa zone de confort. Sa plus longue relation avait duré cinq mois (et ça lui avait paru être un exploit, à l'époque).

Finalement, il décida tout de même de rentrer chez lui, et embrassa Steve avant de partir. (Malheureusement, il s'était rhabillé, mais il était toujours aussi beau.)

— Si tu veux recommencer, appelle-moi, dit-il. Tu as mon numéro.

Steve hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et attendit que Bucky s'engage dans l'escalier pour refermer sa porte.

Lorsque Bucky sortit dans la rue, il était 21h, les trottoirs étaient tout blancs, et il venait de dire à Steve qu'il ne le considérait comme rien de plus qu'un possible sex-friend.

Il s'accroupit devant l'entrée, la tête dans les mains.

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais quel con !

Une dame s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

— Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Aussitôt, Bucky se releva et lui sourit pour cacher son humiliation.

— Oui, oui, merci beaucoup. Juste un moment d'introspection.

— On en a tous besoin de temps à autre, répondit la dame en hochant la tête. Joyeux Noël.

— À vous aussi.

Lorsque la dame eut disparu, Bucky enfouit les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le métro, partagé entre un profond atterrement devant sa connerie et un sentiment d'extase à l'idée qu'il venait de coucher avec Steve.

Steve.

Bon dieu, il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

Tant pis – une chose à la fois. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu suffisamment de courage pour redessiner une bite dans le café de Steve. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il pourrait l'inviter à dîner.

.

Noël passa, et Bucky n'avait plus de nouvelles de Steve.

— Encore ? grogna Natasha lorsque Bucky lui en parla. C'est pas possible, mais vous êtes vraiment les deux personnes les moins douées sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois ?

— Ben… On a couché ensemble.

— Je m'en suis doutée, je vous ai vus vous embrasser dans la rue. Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite, quoi ? On a couché ensemble, _et c'est tout._ On ne s'est plus revus ou reparlé depuis.

— Oooh, Bucky, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Bucky.

— Quoi ?! C'est comme ça que ça se passe avec tous les autres ! On flirte, on couche ensemble, on se dit au revoir. C'est ma façon de faire.

— Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit celle de Steve.

— Pourquoi il n'a rien dit, alors ? Il aurait pu me retenir ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé de message depuis six jours ?

— Le connaissant, dit Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'avait probablement pas envie de t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, _exactement ?_

— Je lui ai dit… "Si tu veux recommencer, appelle-moi."

— Oh, Bucky.

— Je sais. Merde.

— Appelle-le.

— Pour lui dire quoi ? _J'ai foiré l'autre jour, viens dîner avec moi ?_

— Exactement !

— Non. Non. Impossible. Je ne suis pas prêt mentalement.

— Si je te mets une baffe, tu seras prêt un peu plus vite ?

— _Non._ Je vais attendre qu'on soit en janvier.

— Pourquoi attendre ?

— Parce que sinon, je vais vomir de nervosité sur tes chaussures.

— Oh. Ok, alors.

Bucky soupira. De toute façon, il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant le mois de janvier ; ce n'était pas la fin du monde, quatre jours.

Évidemment, il y avait aussi l'option où Steve était celui qui lui envoyait un message. Bucky espérait ardemment. Chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait, il sursautait.

Bien entendu, chaque fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Décidément, il avait trop d'amis.

Lorsqu'arriva le 31 décembre, il était à la fois complètement dépité, et à la fois _enfin_ prêt à se lancer.

— Demain, dit-il à Natasha lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte de chez elle. (Puis il fit un pas en arrière et la regarda des pieds à la tête.) Ouah. Tu es superbe.

Le thème du réveillon, qu'ils passaient chez elle, était "Steampunk", et Natasha avait mis un corset de cuir marron, une jupe à rayures, courte sur le devant, longue sur le derrière, qui laissait voir une jarretière de cuir où étaient logées des balles de fusil, et accompagné le tout d'accessoires divers.

— Merci, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ça me ferait presque oublier que tu as deux heures de retard.

Bucky avait enfilé une redingote en velours noir, un gilet couleur cuivre à boutons d'officier, une chemise à jabot rouge sang et un chapeau haut de forme qu'il avait agrémenté de lunettes d'aviateur. Sans oublier le pantalon en cuir, si moulant qu'il avait presque du mal à marcher. (Il avait tiré son inspiration d'Internet, pour être honnête, mais malgré l'inconfort, l'effet rendait bien. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait deux heures de retard.) Il avait également souligné ses yeux de khôl, et le bleu de ses iris ressortait si fort qu'il avait été lui-même surpris en se regardant dans le miroir.

— Demain quoi ? demanda Natasha, le ramenant à la réalité.

— Demain, j'envoie un message à Steve. C'est bon, je suis prêt.

— Pas trop tôt, sourit Natasha en prenant la bouteille qu'il tendait. Entre, les autres sont déjà là.

C'était une tradition chez eux ; depuis cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils fêtaient toujours le réveillon de Nouvel An chez Natasha, avec Sam, Tony, sa petite amie Pepper, et d'autres amis (qui étaient d'abord ceux de Natasha, mais qui étaient également devenus ceux de Bucky) : Clint, Maria, Sharon, Thor.

Cette année, Peter était là aussi, remarqua Bucky – il avait l'air singulièrement mal à l'aise parmi tout ce monde, et s'accrochait à son gobelet rouge avec autant de force que s'il voulait disparaître dedans. C'était peut-être dû à son déguisement ; de toute évidence, il avait raté le thème et était venu costumé en Spiderman. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il détonnait un peu au milieu des habits de cuir et de l'ambiance victorienne. Bucky allait s'avancer vers lui pour le taquiner un peu, lorsqu'il repéra deux autres personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de leurs amis, sur la droite.

Tous deux étaient à couper le souffle. L'une était vêtue d'une splendide robe à crinoline rouge, d'un corset noir à lacets rouges et d'un tout petit chapeau, posé sur ses cheveux bruns magnifiquement coiffés, d'où tombait un voile de dentelle qui retombait dans son dos à moitié nu. Ses yeux étaient cachés par un masque en cuir noir orné de rouages d'horloge, et ses lèvres avaient la couleur du sang.

L'autre portait un pantalon noir emprisonné dans des bottes à lacets, une veste d'officier à boutons de cuivre ouverte sur une chemise noire, un gilet en soie et une cravate de couleur or, et un masque à gaz à double ventilation qui lui cachait le nez et la bouche. Ses yeux, toutefois, étaient très reconnaissables.

Peggy et Steve.

Bucky se figea. Que faisait Steve ici ? Pourquoi était-il avec Peggy ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient encore remarqué ; prudemment, il battit en retraite, et saisit le bras de Natasha lorsqu'il la vit passer à côté de lui.

— Nat ! grogna-t-il. Pourquoi Steve est ici ?

— Ooh, tu l'as reconnu tout de suite, dit-elle avec un sourire, bravo !

 _Duh. Comme si je pouvais oublier son regard. C'est lui qui m'a fait atteindre l'orgasme._ (Bien entendu, il garda les détails pour lui.)

— Alors ? insista-t-il.

— À ton avis ? Je l'ai invité.

— Peggy aussi ?! Pourquoi ? Tu veux plomber mes chances ?!

— Pour la millième fois, Peggy est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il est là aussi, d'ailleurs. Regarde, il est en train de discuter avec Tony au bar.

Bucky plissa les yeux, et découvrit effectivement un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, près de la table à boissons (ce que Natasha appelait pompeusement "le bar"), en train de parler avec son patron. L'homme n'avait pas de masque, lui, juste un costume vaguement victorien avec un jabot de dentelle.

— Peggy est avec son petit ami, reprit Natasha. Ce sera ton rôle de ne pas laisser Steve tout seul quand minuit sonnera. De rien.

Bucky fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Natasha le devança.

— Tu as dit que tu te lancerais le premier janvier. Eh bien, à minuit, on sera le premier janvier. Ce qui veut dire que tous tes arguments sont irrecevables.

— Tyran, grommela Bucky.

Natasha lui adressa un grand sourire et ne chercha même pas à démentir.

— Dessine-lui un cœur dans la mousse d'un latte, cette fois, peut-être qu'il comprendra le message.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, ça suffit !

L'air victorieux, Natasha s'en alla, et Bucky lâcha un soupir. Il l'avait dit lui-même ; cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix.

Et pour être honnête, même s'il était terrifié, il était aussi terriblement impatient.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, prenant son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher de Steve, il faillit lâcher un petit cri lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci se tenait juste derrière lui.

— Steve ! s'exclama-t-il.

Steve haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris.

— Tu m'as reconnu, dit-il d'une voix étouffée par le masque à gaz.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça étonnait toujours tout le monde ?

— Évidemment que je t'ai reconnu.

Malgré le masque, il put voir Steve rougir, et c'était absolument adorable.

— Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, ajouta Bucky. Natasha t'a invité, paraît-il ?

— Oui, répondit Steve avant de se trémousser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Je… Je me doutais que tu serais là, mais… Si tu ne veux pas de ma présence ici, je peux m'en aller…

Bucky écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

— Hein ? Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de ta présence ici ?

— Ben… Je… Je suppose que c'est toujours délicat de revoir quelqu'un avec qui on a eu un coup d'un soir…

Oh. Bon dieu.

— Steve… C'est pour ça que tu n'es plus revenu au Starbucks depuis ? Tu avais peur de me mettre mal à l'aise ?

— C'est-à-dire que… Tu n'avais pas l'air… emballé à l'idée de me revoir, alors…

Bucky avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle s'écoule sur le bois.

— Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu, dit-il.

Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer plus en détails, un cri résonna depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

— Barnes ! Ici, tout de suite !

Tony le regardait d'un air furieux, et Bucky déglutit.

— Oh oh, marmonna-t-il. Je reviens, Steve.

À tous les coups, il avait appris l'histoires des bites dans le latte, songea Bucky, dépité. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui, Tony avait l'air fumant de colère, et le petit copain de Peggy (Daniel, si Bucky avait bonne mémoire) semblait embarrassé. Tout les autres, dans la pièce, avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?! gronda Tony. Tu dessines des bites dans des lattes, maintenant ?!

— Tony, je…

— Et tu ne m'en as même pas offert ? Je suis ton chef, bon sang !

Silence.

— Quoi ?

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies fait passer à un client avant même d'en faire profiter ton patron !

— Je… Euh… Pardon ?

— J'en veux un immédiatement, tu m'entends ?!

— O… Ok, balbutia Bucky.

Natasha, bien sûr, avait la machine adéquate, et cinq minutes plus tard, Bucky se retrouva en train de dessiner dans la mousse d'un latte un pénis en train d'éjaculer comme un feu d'artifice (pour rester dans le thème festif de la soirée), et tous les invités réunis autour de lui pour l'observer.

— Impressionnant, dit Tony en recevant la tasse une fois l'œuvre d'art terminée. Ça change de tes Gandalf, entre nous.

— Magnifique, approuva Sam.

— Dégueulasse, intervint Peter.

— Je le trouve très réussi, dit Steve en souriant. Mais je préférais les miens. Je suis honoré d'avoir eu les premières moutures.

— Moi aussi, j'en veux un, ajouta Sam.

— T'as refusé quand je t'ai offert ma première version, je te rappelle, nota Bucky.

— Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu m'en fais un ?

Finalement, Bucky fut contraint de leur en faire un à tous, qu'ils s'amusèrent à prendre en photo pendant toute l'heure qui suivit. Il en prépara même un pour Peggy, la si classieuse Peggy, et c'était une sacrée vision de la voir en jolie robe à crinoline, avec un café plein de bites dans la main.

Pour Steve, le dernier sur la liste, il suivit le conseil de Natasha et traça dans la mousse deux pénis bien épais qui formaient un cœur, pleurant de chaque côté des gouttes elles-mêmes en forme de cœur et des étoiles.

Lorsque Steve le prit, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles (et il avait enlevé son masque, cette fois, car c'était plus facile pour boire, donc c'était bien visible), puis adressa un sourire embarrassé à Bucky et le remercia avant de s'éloigner – et Bucky, à nouveau, eut envie de se claquer la tête contre la table. Le message n'était pas assez clair, finalement.

Autour de lui, tout le monde ne parlait que de ses lattes, et ils comparaient à qui mieux mieux.

— J'ai presque envie d'ouvrir un café où on pourrait les commercialiser sans risque de se faire virer, marmonna Tony.

— Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit légal pour moi de boire ça, dit Peter, écarlate.

— Le mien, c'est le plus beau, se vanta Clint. Regardez-moi ce jet puissant !

Bucky, horriblement gêné, décida de faire semblant d'aller s'en griller une sur le balcon, même s'il avait arrêté de fumer trois mois plus tôt, pour échapper aux commentaires. Il n'avait pas prévu que la soirée tournerait de cette façon, mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre d'une fête où Tony Stark était présent ?

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Steve vint le rejoindre. Il tenait toujours son latte dans les mains.

— Tu ne le bois pas ? demanda Bucky. Il doit être froid, maintenant.

— Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher l'œuvre d'art.

— Prends-le en photo.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Bucky se mit à rire.

— Je t'en ferai d'autres si tu reviens au Starbucks.

Steve fixa sa tasse, l'air pensif.

— Tu veux que je revienne, alors ? Je veux dire… Une partie de mon cerveau me dit que ce latte art prouve que oui, et l'autre me dit qu'il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films.

Bucky releva la tête vers lui, surpris. Il avait compris, finalement.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, continua Steve, mais je ne fais pas ça, généralement. Coucher avec les gens et les perdre de vue ensuite. Et quand je t'en ai parlé, l'autre jour… je me suis dit que je n'avais pas été clair. Peut-être que tu as cru que tu étais l'exception à ma règle. Peut-être que tu préférais comme ça, aussi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas osé t'appeler. Mais puisque tu es là ce soir, il faut que je te le dise : ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête.

Bucky se tourna entièrement vers lui, le regard plongé dans le sien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête, alors ?

Steve avait l'air horriblement anxieux. C'était adorable.

— Je… Bien sûr, si tu n'es pas d'accord, il suffit de me le dire, mais… je pensais qu'on pourrait… aller boire un café ensemble, parfois…

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Steve le regarda d'un air où pointait une très nette déception.

— Je travaille dans un café, sourit Bucky. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'aller en boire pendant mon temps libre.

— Oh… Je vois. Pardon…

Steve commençait déjà à battre en retraite, mais Bucky l'agrippa par le poignet pour le retenir (celui qui ne tenait pas la tasse). À l'intérieur, dans le salon de Natasha, les gens commençaient à hurler le compte à rebours qui les séparait de la nouvelle année, et Bucky avait prévu d'attendre le premier janvier, mais à dix secondes près, il supposait que c'était bon.

— Si tu veux, proposa-t-il, à la place, on pourrait aller dîner ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Steve le regarda pendant quatre longues secondes, que Bucky parvint à calculer grâce au compte à rebours scandé par les autres _(Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! Quatre !)_ , puis il sourit et hocha la tête.

— J'adorerais ça.

( _Deux ! Un !)_

 _(Bonne année !)_

Bucky lui prit la tasse froide des mains et la déposa sur la petite table du balcon, puis il enroula les bras autour de son cou.

— Bonne année, Steve.

— Bonne année, Bucky, murmura Steve avant de l'embrasser.

Il faudrait qu'il achète un beau cadeau à Natasha, songea Bucky pendant que la langue de Steve caressait la sienne. Quelque chose de cher. Sans elle, il serait peut-être passé à côté de ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme la relation la plus importante de sa vie.

Ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser sur le balcon, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte-fenêtre et s'exclame :

— Bonne annéééée ! Je vois que ça démarre fort, chez vous !

Bucky tourna la tête vers Tony, mais il ne parvint pas à se résoudre à froncer les sourcils.

— C'est ça, bonne année, grommela-t-il. Tu nous laisses tranquille, qu'on puisse continuer ?

Tony (visiblement bien imbibé) éclata de rire avant de refermer la porte, ce qui n'empêcha pas Bucky et Steve de l'entendre hurler :

— Barnes et Rogers se font des bisous sur le balcon, ne pas déranger !

Steve devint écarlate, mais Bucky prit ses joues entre ses mains et l'attira contre lui pour un nouveau baiser.

Plus personne ne les dérangea.

 **FIN.**


End file.
